


Strip Poker

by Lullanallaby



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma - Freeform, F/F, Strip Poker, regina - Freeform, ruby - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullanallaby/pseuds/Lullanallaby
Summary: Emma convainc Régina de participer à une soirée Poker avec elle et Ruby… Poker ne veut pas dire Strip Poker… Ah bon ? /SQ\OS/
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Strip Poker

**\- Moi vivante, il est hors de question que je vienne à cette soirée !**

**\- Mais pourquoi, Régina ? On va bien s'amuser !**

**\- Parle pour toi !**

**\- Allez ! Il faut que tu sortes de ton manoir un peu !**

**\- Emma, je t'ai dit non, passer la soirée avec Ruby n'est pas ce que j'appelle passer une bonne soirée.**

**\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu as contre elle.**

**\- Rien, elle est insipide.**

**\- Tu la juges alors que tu ne la connais même pas.**

**\- Dieu m'en préserve.**

Régina était assise devant son bureau de Maire, le téléphone collé à l'oreille et les lunettes sur le bout du nez.

Elle aurait préféré se concentrer sur la lecture du compte-rendu de la dernière réunion du comité d'administration. Mais à la place, elle se voyait contrainte de refuser une invitation inintéressante.

 **\- Régina…** Ajouta Emma, l'air suppliant.

**\- Emma, non.**

**\- Régina…..**

Régina posa le dossier papier sur son bureau et souffla un grand coup.

**\- Est-ce que si j'accepte, tu me laisseras travailler en paix ?**

**\- Si tu acceptes, je te promets que je t'obéirai pendant un mois complet.**

Un sourire émergea sur le visage de la brune.

**\- Tu vois quand tu veux, tu sais trouver des arguments valables.**

**\- Ouais je sais… j'imagine que ta première demande sera de me mettre à jour dans mes rapports…** Elle attendit une réaction qui ne vint pas. Alors elle ajouta : **et tu sais que ce n'est pas mon fort donc tu imagines à quel point j'ai envie que tu viennes.**

 **\- A partir de quand ça commence ?** Demanda uniquement Régina.

**\- Bah… Maintenant si ça peut te motiver !**

**\- Ok, donc si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je vienne ce soir, je ne veux ni t'entendre ni te voir de la journée. Tu me laisses travailler !**

**\- Ok d'accord ! Je raccroche, promis ! Bonne journée Régina !**

**\- Oh et Emma ?**

**\- Oui ?** Dit-elle avec empressement.

**\- Je veux tous tes rapports en retard sur mon bureau d'ici lundi matin.**

Et avant d'avoir pu entendre quelconque réponse, Régina raccrocha son téléphone.

* * *

**\- Tu sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas ?**

**\- Elle te connait pas, c'est différent.**

**\- Madame le Maire n'aime personne à part elle-même !**

**\- Et Henry** , ajouta Emma en souriant.

**\- Et Henry, oui.**

**\- Ruby, je connais bien Régina maintenant. C'est vrai qu'on a eu beaucoup de difficultés à créer cette relation. Mais aujourd'hui, je peux t'assurer qu'elle a changée.**

**\- Tu vois ma vie ? Je suis serveuse dans le resto de ma grand-mère parce que c'est elle qui l'a décidé. Tu crois que je peux la considérer comment ? Elle m'a enfermée dans une prison, Emma.**

La blonde, assise sur le tabouret de bar dégustait son chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

**\- Et tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es encore là ?**

Ruby, qui était en train de nettoyer le comptoir releva la tête.

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- La malédiction est rompue depuis quoi, trois ou quatre ans ?**

**\- Quatre ans.**

**\- Donc je répète, pourquoi es-tu encore là ?** Se sentant piégée, Ruby ne répondit pas. Emma attendit quelques secondes puis ajouta : **tu vas me sortir que tu ne sais faire que ça ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Ne l'incrimine pas pour quelque chose dont elle est responsable uniquement sur la forme. Le fond t'appartient Ruby. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie maintenant. Enfin, depuis quatre ans maintenant.**

La rousse baissa à nouveau les yeux.

 **\- Bon allez je file, je prends la relève de mon père dans 5 minutes.** Emma commença à se lever et se diriger vers la porte pour sortir du Granny's. Mais avant de sortir, elle se retourna : **tu sais ce qu'il manque à cette ville ?** Devant l'air triste de Ruby, elle ajouta : **un centre éducatif où les enfants apprendraient à appréhender leurs pouvoirs, ça éviterait qu'on m'appelle pour des lampadaires cassés ou des bonhommes de neige qui parlent dans la rue. Et ça éviterait aussi l'humeur massacrante de notre Maire qui doit prévoir ça au budget de la ville.** Emma étendit ses lèvres dans un large sourire. **Et c'est vrai que tu n'as aucune connaissance dans le domaine…** Le visage de Ruby sembla différent en l'espace d'une seconde **. Ne sois pas en retard ce soir ! Tu sais très bien que Régina déteste ça ! Ce serait dommage, non ?**

Et avant d'avoir pu entendre quelconque réponse, Emma franchit la porte où seul le tintement de la cloche se fit entendre.

* * *

Emma avait tout préparé.

Elle avait ajouté une rallonge à sa table à manger pour leur laisser la place de poser tout ce dont elles avaient besoin.

Elle avait sorti la mallette de poker qu'elle s'était achetée à l'époque où elle organisait des tonnes de parties pour pouvoir se payer le permis.

Elle s'était rapidement rendu-compte qu'elle était douée dans le bluff et qu'elle parvenait à plumer tous les joueurs de son quartier. Et même ceux de plus loin.

Et se payer le permis était nécessaire pour parvenir à trouver un job et s'émanciper du système.

Elle sortit tous les jetons puis les empila, souriant à l'idée que Madame le Maire allait venir ce soir.

Elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre contact avec elle avant la fin de la journée. Pourtant, l'envie la démangeait. Ne serait-ce que pour savoir si elle avait déjà joué au poker une fois dans sa vie.

Elle fit le tour de son appartement.

Oui, il était bien rangé. Oui, le ménage avait été fait. Oui, il était prêt à recevoir la personne la plus maniaque de la ville, voire du monde entier.

**\- Bon, les bières sont au frais. Les pizzas sont commandées. Ambiance tamisée. Ah, la musique !**

Elle alluma son ordinateur portable, puis Spotify et sélectionna la première playlist qui apparaissait dans sa bibliothèque.

**\- Bon les filles, je suis prête ! Quand vous voulez…**

Depuis qu'Emma avait déménagé de chez ses parents, elle invitait régulièrement Ruby pour passer des soirées sur Netflix. La rousse vivait encore chez sa grand-mère et Emma sentait que ça devenait vital pour elle de pouvoir lui échapper de temps en temps.

Ruby arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Certaines habitudes s'étaient installées entre elle. La rousse alla directement poser ses affaires dans la chambre d'Henry.

L'appartement n'était pas très grand et l'unique chambre était pour l'adolescent. Emma, elle, dormait sur la mezzanine où il n'y avait de place que pour un lit deux places.

Largement suffisant pour y dormir, dirait-elle.

 **\- Régina arrive à quelle heure ?** Demanda Ruby, légèrement nerveuse alors qu'elle revenait de la chambre d'Henry.

 **\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder,** répondit-elle, **mais comme je n'ai pas eu le droit de la contacter de la journée, j'en sais pas plus.**

 **\- Comment ça ? T'as pas EU LE DROIT ?** Demanda Ruby en insistant sur les mots.

 **\- J'ai dû vendre mon âme pour qu'elle accepte de venir ce soir,** rigola-t-elle.

Ruby alla s'assoir sur le canapé de la blonde, juste en face de la table basse où étaient disposés des gâteaux apéritifs.

 **\- Raconte !** ordonna Ruby.

Emma vint s'assoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

**\- Elle ne voulait pas venir alors j'ai dû lui promettre de lui obéir pendant tout un mois entier.**

**\- Mmhhh… C'est dangereux, ça !** dit Ruby avec effroi.

**\- Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'elle va me demander d'aller faire une collecte de cœurs bien chauds à la salle des fêtes de Storybrooke ?**

Ruby, l'air autant choqué que désespéré, s'enfonça dans le canapé.

**\- Non, mais on sait jamais.**

**\- Ne sois pas mélodramatique. Les seules choses qu'elle m'a demandée de faire pour l'instant, c'est lui foutre la paix et lui rendre mes rapports en retard.**

**\- N'empêche qu'elle a déjà commencé à te donner des ordres ! On ne changement pas vraiment sa nature.**

**\- Ruby…** Emma prit une grande respiration **. Si tu te calmes pas et que tu n'ouvres pas les chakras qui sont en toi, c'est clair qu'on va passer une sale soirée.**

La rousse soutint son regard quelques secondes puis baissa la garde.

**\- Tu as raison… Si même ta mère, qu'elle a failli tuer une vingtaine de fois, a pu lui pardonner, je peux peut-être, je dis bien PEUT-ÊTRE essayer aussi.**

**\- Alléluia !** cria Emma en se relevant pour aller chercher les premières bières de leur soirée.

Et c'est un peu avant d'arriver au niveau de son frigo que la sonnette retentit. Elle se précipita donc pour aller lui ouvrir. Une fois la porte ouverte, Emma se planta devant la brune mais ne pipa mot. Elle aperçut la robe moulante avec laquelle elle s'était vêtue.

Noire et épousant parfaitement les formes de celle-ci.

Bien qu'Emma avait eu quelques relations sans lendemain avec des femmes par son passé, elle n'avait jamais eu, ne serait-ce que l'idée, de regarder la deuxième mère de son fils, autrement qu'en toute amitié. Ou comme une Méchante Reine repentie, avant. Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'avec un décolleté aussi plongeant, on pouvait reconsidérer la situation.

Régina soutint son regard, l'air étonné.

Alors la blonde reprit ses esprits mais ne lui adressa pas la parole pour autant.

 **\- Quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle quelques secondes après, sur un ton presque agressif.

Emma sortit un papier de sa poche et le déplia devant son invitée qui se demandait ce que la blonde était encore en train de faire.

Elle lui tendit le papier et Régina lut à voix haute.

 **\- Puis-je à nouveau adresser la parole à sa Seigneurie ?** Régina soupira de désolation puis ajouta : **bien que ce silence soit plus que reposant, tu as, effectivement, l'autorisation de reparler.**

 **\- Ahhh !** Soupira de soulagement la blonde **! Ruby est au salon, j'allais aller chercher les bières ! Je vous rejoins.**

**\- Je ne bois pas de bière, Swan.**

**\- Eh bien ce soir, si ! Et tu vas même manger de la pizza !** dit Emma avant de disparaître dans sa cuisine.

Régina n'osa bouger. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de se faire autant bousculer.

Quand Emma repassa dans l'entrée pour rejoindre le salon où était restée Ruby, elle retomba nez à nez avec la brune qui n'avait pas bougé.

**\- Salon, Ruby, bière, pizza.**

**\- Emma, n'espère même pas…**

Sans répondre, elle passa une main dans le dos de la brune pour la diriger vers le salon où Ruby semblait attendre, mal à l'aise.

**\- Miss Lucas.**

**\- Bonsoir Madame le Maire.**

**\- Régina, elle s'appelle Régina** , intervint Emma dans leur conversation bien trop protocolaire pour laisser présager une soirée de détente.

La rousse sonda le regard de la Mairesse qui donna son approbation par le hochement légèrement perceptible de son visage.

**\- Régina.**

**\- Bien !**

Emma montra à Régina la place vacante du canapé. A voir son visage, elle se doutait pertinemment que la soirée qui ne faisait que commencer, était déjà un calvaire pour elle.

Et pourtant, elle était bien décidée à tenter de dérider un peu l'ancienne Reine qui ne s'accordait plus aucun plaisir depuis le départ de Robin pour New-York.

Régina s'installa à côté de la louve et Emma en face d'elles, sur un petit pouf.

 **\- A notre soirée !** Dit Emma en soulevant sa bière.

**\- Tu n'aurais pas plutôt du vin ?**

**\- As-tu déjà bu une bière ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Alors goûte et si vraiment t'aimes pas, je te servirai un verre de vin.**

Régina la toisa mais baissa rapidement le regard sur la bière qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Elle porta le goulot à sa bouche malgré le dégoût bien visible sur son visage.

Les deux autres femmes étaient pendues à ses gestes.

Et contre toute attente, quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent le liquide, le visage halé se détendit légèrement. Elle but une gorgée puis regarda la bouteille de verre.

**\- Ce n'est pas mauvais !**

Ruby et Emma se détendirent à leur tour. Voir Régina Mills boire une bière n'était pas quelque chose qui se voyait tous les jours.

Ruby semblait pourtant éteinte. Emma avait eu beau lui expliquer sa façon de penser sur la prison dans laquelle elle se sentait enfermée, le chemin de réflexion de la rousse ne faisait que commencer.

Emma, elle, faisait tout son possible pour tenter d'assembler deux mondes complètement différents.

Au bout de quelques minutes et une deuxième bière pour les trois femmes, l'ambiance sembla devenir plus légère.

Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'on sonna à la porte. Le livreur apportait les pizzas. A 20h précise, comme l'avait stipulé Emma. Et surtout pas de retard car c'est pour Madame le Maire, avait-elle ajouté à la pizzeria du coin.

**\- Allez, à table !**

Les deux autres femmes se levèrent et Régina vit les jetons et les cartes sur la table.

 **\- Pourquoi il y a des jetons sur cette table ?** Demanda-t-elle à la blonde.

**\- Le poker !**

Le visage de Régina se figea.

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Le poker, Régina, je ne t'ai pas dit que c'était une soirée poker ?**

Sur le visage de la blonde, on pouvait lire le sarcasme. On pouvait aussi largement comprendre qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit, effectivement.

**\- Non, Emma, sinon je ne serais certainement pas venue.**

**\- Ah bah c'est sans doute pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit !** Ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

 **\- Entre la bière, la pizza et le…. Poker,** dit-elle sur un ton de dégoût, **je te promets que je vais te faire payer cette soirée bien plus que je ne l'avais prévu,** dit la brune sur un ton pourtant calme.

Emma se mit à rire.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de la craindre.

Et dans la robe moulante et noire qu'elle portait ce soir, elle avait encore plus de mal à la prendre au sérieux.

**\- Emma, mon visage est plus haut.**

Emma ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle regardait le corps de la brune. Tout le corps. Jusqu'à regarder avec intensité son décolleté plongeant. Prise en flagrant délit, elle se mit à rougir. Pourtant, quand elle releva son regard sur la brune, elle rencontra son regard brillant et un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

La blonde se racla la gorge et posa les cartons des pizzas sur un coin de la table.

**\- Asseyez-vous, je vais chercher d'autres bières.**

Les deux femmes s'assirent à côté l'une de l'autre.

 **\- Je n'y ai pas joué depuis tellement longtemps** , avoua Régina. **J'espère ne pas avoir oublié les règles.**

 **\- C'est comme le vélo,** ajouta Ruby.

 **\- Elle a raison** , intervint Emma en revenant dans le salon. Elle s'assit en face de Régina et à côté de Ruby. **Je ne savais pas qu'on jouait au poker dans la forêt enchantée.**

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire en même temps.

**\- D'accoooooord…**

**\- Tu crois que la forêt enchantée ressemble à quoi ?** Emma se trouva légèrement idiote face à la question de Ruby. **A une forêt remplie d'oiseaux qui chantent, qui font le ménage pour Snow et où la pureté fait partie de chacune d'entre nous ?**

**\- Euh…**

**\- Il y a aussi des bars** , compléta Régina.

**\- Des tavernes où on pouvait aussi jouer au poker et boire de la bière jusqu'au lever du jour.**

**\- Ma mère m'en a jamais parlé** , dit Emma, penaude.

**\- Ta mère préférait aller dans les tavernes où y avait des pistes de danse.**

**\- Ah bon ?** demandèrent Emma et Régina en même temps.

**\- Ma mère ? En boite de nuit ?**

**\- Elle était donc là-bas quand je la cherchais ?**

Ruby se mit à rire devant les mines déconfites des deux femmes.

**\- Elle savait que la Reine n'irait pas la chercher là-bas. Où crois-tu que tu as été conçue, Emma ?**

**\- Oh mon Dieu !** Crièrent Régina et Emma, à nouveau en même temps, l'air totalement dégoûté.

 **\- J'aurais aimé ne jamais savoir ça, Ruby,** dit Emma. **Et si on commençait ? Histoire que je sorte cette image terriblement traumatisante de mon cerveau ?**

 **\- Le livre d'Henry est loin de montrer toute la vérité !** Ajouta la rousse qui ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de rire.

 **\- C'est rien de le dire…** dit Régina, songeuse.

La blonde distribua les jetons à égalité.

**\- Ok, on choisit quoi comme gage ?**

**\- Quel gage ?** Demanda la rousse ?

**\- Ben d'habitude, on joue de l'argent mais là, ce sont des jetons alors on va quand même rendre le jeu un peu plus intéressant nan ?**

**\- Plus intéressant que me devoir obéissance pendant tout un mois entier ?** Demanda Régina, souriante.

**\- Ouais euh… Effectivement, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.**

**\- La perdante organise la prochaine partie.**

La blonde et la rousse se seraient attendues à tout, sauf à un « gage » dans ce style.

Elles la regardèrent, les yeux grands ouverts.

 **\- Un problème ?** Ajouta Régina.

 **\- Non, non. On va acter ça avant que tu ne changes d'avis,** rit Emma. **Rub', t'es ok ?**

 **\- Oui,** dit-elle timidement.

 **\- La bière fait bien effet, la vache** , ajouta la blonde en riant toujours. **C'est parti !**

Emma distribua deux cartes aux jeunes femmes.

Les trois regardèrent leur jeu.

L'ambiance s'alourdit en quelques secondes.

A croire que dans la forêt enchantée, on apprenait aussi le « poker face ». Et qu'on le prenait fortement au sérieux !

Les trois suivirent et misèrent pour arriver à la grosse blind.

Emma posa alors les trois cartes du flop sur la table après avoir brûlé la première.

Rien ne se laissait percevoir sur aucun des trois visages. Emma tentait tout de même de les déchiffrer.

Ruby alternait son regard entre le flop et ses cartes.

Régina, elle, la fixait. Un regard brillant et lourd de sens. Il fallait bien avouer que cette femme avait un charme incommensurable. Et aussi qu'elle avait assez bu pour sentir une chaleur corporelle s'insinuer en elle.

Non, elle ne devait pas la regarder comme ça.

Emma misa et baissa les yeux sous l'air victorieux de l'ancienne Reine.

 **\- Je te suis,** dit la brune.

 **\- Moi je me couche** , ajouta la rousse en reposant ses cartes devant elle.

Emma distribua alors le tournant. Elle était vraiment dans la merde.

 **\- Une autre bière ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- Je vais les chercher.**

Ruby se leva puis disparut dans la cuisine.

 **\- Alors Swan, que penses-tu que j'ai ?** Demanda alors Régina dont la voix était devenue sensuellement rauque.

 **\- Chercherais-tu à me déstabiliser ?** Demanda-t-elle en ne cherchant plus à éviter son regard.

**\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai ouvert la brèche tout à l'heure quand j'ai surpris ton regard dans mon décolleté. Je pense donc pouvoir y parvenir aisément.**

Emma se mit à rougir à nouveau.

**\- Ouais euh… je pensais pas que tu t'en servirais contre moi.**

**\- Après toutes ces années, tu me connais encore bien mal.**

Ruby revient au même moment et déposer les bières devant chacun d'entre elles.

Emma misa alors.

 **\- Je te suis encore** , ajouta la mairesse.

Emma brûla la carte suivante puis mit la rivière. Elle porta le goulot de sa bière à la bouche puis, dans un élan incontrôlé, en but quasiment la moitié.

 **\- Quelle descente !** Ruby en avait la bouche-bée. **Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas te mettre à danser sur ta table dans pas longtemps !**

 **\- Ça pourrait être intéressant à voir** , ajouta Régina, dont la langue se déliait grâce à l'alcool. **Alors comme ça, tu as été conçue dans une taverne de nuit ? On appelle ça comme ça ?** Demanda la brune à la rousse **Une taverne de nuit ? Une boite de taverne ? Une taverne dansante ?**

Ruby se mit à rire.

**\- Je ne crois pas que ça portait un nom spécifique.**

**\- Dommage, si je l'avais su à l'époque, j'aurais décrété qu'on appelle ça une taverne de nuit.**

**\- Tu aurait plutôt fait fermer ça, surtout si tu avais su que Snow y passait quasiment toutes ses nuits.**

**\- Toutes ses nuits ?** demandèrent les deux femmes encore en même temps.

**\- Oui, où croyez-vous que Snow ait rencontré David ?**

Emma misa puis lança un regard légèrement colérique.

**\- Non non non ! Ne brise pas mes rêves ! Papa a rencontré maman alors qu'elle essayait de voler ses bijoux ! C'est comme ça que tout a commencé !**

**\- Ton père était serveur dans la taverne où allait ta mère.**

**\- Mon père est un fermier, un éleveur de bêtes, on lui a assez reproché !**

Régina misa à son tour.

**\- Oui, mais il voulait aider sa mère en travaillant le soir un peu à la taverne. Et un soir où ta mère avait un peu bu, il l'a aidée à retrouver son chemin pour rentrer dans son repaire du moment.**

Régina explosa de rire devant la mine abattue de la princesse.

 **\- Merci Ruby de nous avoir fait partager ce souvenir familial** , dit la brune en ne pouvant cesser de rire.

Emma posa ses cartes à découvert. Elle n'avait absolument rien.

Régina le fit à son tour et elles purent découvrir un brelan de 4.

**\- Bien joué, Régina.**

**\- Merci. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question de base, Ruby. Emma a été conçue donc dans cette taverne ?**

**\- Snow est bien trop coincée pour me raconter en détails la conception de leur fille adorée mais je sais de source sûre que c'était dans cette taverne.**

Le rire de Régina redoubla.

 **\- Veuillez me pardonner de vous interrompre pendant cette conversation qui semble super intéressante mais… JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE SAVOIR !** Commença à crier la blonde. **Régina, ça n'a rien de drôle !**

 **\- Je vais lui envoyer un sms pour connaître la vérité** , ajouta la brune.

 **\- Je te préfère quand tu as bu Régina** ! Riait Ruby.

 **\- Moi aussi !** confirma-t-elle.

Emma refrogna sa colère puis mélangea les cartes et les distribua aussitôt après.

 **\- Oh Emma ! Ne fais pas ta prude.** Régina avait de nouveau ce regard brillant dont l'excitation semblait prendre possession.

 **\- Dans d'autres circonstances, je suis sûre que j'apprécierais ton ivresse,** pesta-t-elle.

 **\- Ah oui ? Quelles circonstances ?** Demanda-t-elle, agrémentant sa question d'un clin d'œil plus qu'équivoque.

Emma voulu attraper le double sens au vol et continuer en ce sens.

 **\- Par exemple** , lui répondit-elle, lui lançant, elle aussi, un clin d'œil.

Régina planta son regard dans le sien.

Un de ces regards que même un tremblement de terre n'aurait pu détacher.

Aucun mot pour traduire leur allusion.

Mais elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se rassit correctement sur sa chaise en tentant de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

 **\- Je crois que je vais vous laisser hein** ! Ria Ruby. **Si vous continuez à vous manger du regard comme ça, vous allez finir par vous désintégrer.**

Et pendant qu'elle posait le flop sur la table, après que chacune d'entre elle ait misé, elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa jambe.

 **\- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire,** dit Emma.

Elle eut le réflexe de bouger sa jambe en pensant qu'une mouche ou quoi que ce soit d'autre s'était posée sur elle.

**\- Pourtant…**

**\- Allez on se reconcentre !**

Emma était en train de regarder Régina qui devait parler, mais elle était toujours en train de la regarder elle.

Sans lâcher son regard, elle checka.

Au même moment, Emma sentit à nouveau quelque chose lui toucher la jambe. Mais quand elle voulut rebouger sa jambe, elle comprit très vite que c'était un pied qui était en train de caresser son mollet.

Elle comprit tout aussi rapidement que c'était Régina qui était en train de la…. Caresser ? Vraiment ?

Et le pire de cette situation très étrange, c'était qu'elle sentait des tonnerres et des éclairs dans son bas-ventre.

Elle baissa les yeux et feignit de se concentrer sur son jeu.

Bordel… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer ? L'autre mère d'Henry ? Sérieusement ?

 **\- Je check aussi** , continua de jouer Ruby.

 **\- J'me couche** , dit aussitôt la blonde. **J'vais aux toilettes.**

Elle se leva sans donner son reste puis se précipita dans les toilettes qui se trouvaient juste à côté de la cuisine et qui faisaient aussi office de salle de bain.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir puis chuchota :

**\- Tu fais quoi là ma vieille ? Swan, reprends-toi ! Même pas en rêve tu touches l'autre mère de ton fils, c'est bien compris ?**

Elle entendit en fond le rire de Ruby et son cri de victoire.

 **\- Emma, tu veux une autre bière ?** Lui demanda la rousse de l'autre côté de la porte.

 **\- Ouais s'il te plaît Rub !** Cria-t-elle avant de frotter son visage dans ses mains. **Pourquoi j'ai dit oui ?** Se demanda-t-elle tout bas juste après. **Bière = être bourrée et être bourrée = faire des conneries.**

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer son monologue, elle vit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir rapidement. Régina entra dans les toilettes-salle de bain puis la coinça contre le mur à sa gauche.

 **\- Un problème, Swan ?** Demanda la brune tout bas, alors qu'elle se collait à elle le plus possible.

 **\- Non,** répondit la blonde du tac au tac.

Régina épousa ses formes et alla susurrer à ses oreilles.

 **\- On dirait pourtant.** Elle frôla ensuite son cou de ses lèvres alors que la blonde avait totalement arrêté de respirer. **C'est toi qui avais ton regard plongé dans mon décolleté.**

**\- Ruby va se demander ce qu'on fait.**

**\- Oui, et c'est bien ce qui te sauve, Swan. Mais je compte bien revenir sur cette conversation.**

Régina se recula et Emma put à nouveau respirer. Elle sortit de la pièce alors que Ruby était en train de revenir à son tour.

Emma sortit quelques secondes plus tard et se jeta sur sa bière qu'elle but encore à la moitié.

On repassera pour les résolutions.

 **\- J'ai une idée,** intervint Régina qui venait de se rasseoir.

Emma, dubitative, alterna son regard sur elle et sur Ruby, certainement à cause de son intuition qui lui hurlait de refuser cette idée, quelle qu'elle soit.

**\- Strip Poker.**

La blonde et la rousse répondirent en même temps. Mais l'une dit « oui » et l'autre « non ».

 **\- Oh allez, Emma ! Pourquoi pas ?** Demanda Ruby.

**\- Parce que ça va pas !**

**\- Très argumenté** , intervint la brune.

**\- Allez, ça va être drôle !**

**\- Quelque chose à perdre, Emma ?** Demanda Régina, en insistant sur son prénom.

**\- Oui, mes vêtements !**

Ruby se mit à rire.

**-C'est justement ce qui est drôle !**

Devant les visages décidés des deux femmes, elle abdiqua.

 **\- J'arrête de boire et je me concentre** , dit-elle alors, plus pour elle-même, finalement.

_Une heure plus tard._

Régina était en sous-vêtements. Et la tenue de la blonde la déstabilisait. Elle était encore moins vêtue qu'elle.

Régina portait un ensemble violet et noir. Un soutien-gorge sans bretelles, une culotte avec des dentelles et des porte-jarretelles qui les liaient à des bas lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Et pour couronner cette tenue déjà parfaite, elle portait encore ses talons de 10 centimètres.

Vu les regards qu'elles échangeaient, force était de constater qu'elles n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : mettre en pratique toutes les idées malsaines qu'elles avaient en tête depuis un bon moment déjà. Emma alternait son regard entre la naissance des seins de la brune, ses cuisses et son ventre musclé.

Elle ne portait plus qu'une chaussette et sa culotte rouge. Heureusement qu'elle avait des cheveux longs et qu'ils pouvaient cacher sa poitrine dénudée.

Quant à Ruby, elle ne portait plus que ses chaussures et son soutien-gorge bleu.

 **\- Alors Ruby, les soirées ici sont mieux que chez Mère-Grand ?** Demanda Emma.

 **\- Oh rien à voir ! Et heureusement, je me sentirais mal si elle était dans la même tenue que nous !** Dit-elle les yeux plein d'effroi.

 **\- Beurk** , ajouta la blonde.

 **\- Tu n'en as pas marre de vivre avec elle ?** Demanda la brune.

**\- Si, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.**

**\- Je lui ai proposé quelque chose mais elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier.**

**\- C'est-à-dire ?** Demanda la brune qui s'intéressait au projet.

**\- Je lui ai parlé d'un centre pour que nos gosses puissent apprendre à contrôler leurs pouvoirs.**

Régina releva son visage de ses cartes puis sembla réfléchir.

 **\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'apprécie ou non. Je n'ai pas de formation pour enseigner quoi que ce soit** , ajouta la rousse avec presque des regrets dans la voix.

 **\- Oh, s'il te plaît, Rub ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de formation et de pédagogie et d'enseignement où je ne sais quoi** ! Emma tenta de sonder la brune mais rien ne laissa transpirer de son visage.

**\- Je ne m'en sens pas capable.**

**\- Ruby** , finit par dire la brune, **Emma a raison.**

 **\- Wow, il faudra le noter quelque part ça !** Emma se mit à rire. **Tu peux répéter ça que je l'enregistre ?**

Régina porta un court regard réprobateur puis regarda Ruby.

**\- Ce n'est pas une histoire de pédagogie mais d'émotions. Et tu le sais mieux que quiconque.**

**\- C'est pareil, on va te faire répéter pour enregistrer. Bon, je vais chercher des bières, je vous laisse parler** , dit la blonde et se levant juste avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

 **\- C'est quoi l'idée ?** Demanda la brune en regardant Ruby, très intéressée par la suite.

 **\- J'ai de la chance que tu sois saoule, tu ne m'aurais même pas regardée en temps normal** , dit-elle en riant. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, elle ajouta : **Emma m'a soufflée l'idée d'ouvrir un … espèce de centre pour aider les jeunes à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs.**

 **\- Excellente idée** , répondit-elle du tac au tac.

 **\- Tu vois !?** Dit Emma en revenant de la cuisine. Elle déposa les bières devant chacune des femmes puis retourna s'asseoir. **Bon, maintenant que ton avenir est scellé, si on se reconcentrait ? Tout le monde a misé ?**

Les deux autres femmes hochèrent la tête.

Elles posèrent leurs cartes toutes les trois en même temps.

Ruby : une paire d'As.

Emma : Une paire de Roi.

Régina : Double paire.

Le regard de la brune s'assombrit, elle ne détacha pas son regard de celui de la blonde.

Ruby, elle enleva son soutien-gorge sans appréhension. Elle aussi avait de la chance d'avoir des cheveux longs.

Emma, elle, réfléchit quelques secondes puis enleva sa dernière chaussette.

 **\- Quel dommage**. La mairesse, qui s'était avancée pour mieux voir Emma, se rassit dans le fond de son fauteuil.

Aucune des deux ne faisait réellement attention à Ruby qui était quasiment nue à côté d'elles.

Emma mélangea et distribua la nouvelle partie.

Après avoir pris ses deux cartes dans ses mains, elle replaça le revers de son pied sur le mollet de la brune.

Avant de le caresser sensuellement.

La brune sentit des décharges transpercer son corps.

Elles misèrent toutes les trois puis Emma posa le flop alors que son pied montait maintenant le long de la cuisse de la brune qui s'arrêta de respirer un court instant.

Et pendant que celle-ci faisait tapis de ses jetons, le pied d'Emma se faufilait entre ses cuisses qu'elle ouvrit sans même s'en rendre compte.

 **\- Je me couche** , annonça la rousse.

 **\- Oh déjà ?** Demanda Régina qui, finalement, était la plus habillée des trois.

**\- Je joue la sécurité.**

**\- Moi, je te suis !** Annonça la Shérif.

 **\- Tu as un bon jeu, Emma ?** Demanda la brune.

**\- Je mise pour voir.**

**\- Voir quoi ?**

**\- Quelle partie tu vas enlever après.**

**\- Je compte bien garder le peu de vêtement qu'il me reste.**

Emma posa ses jetons au milieu de la table et son pied fut bloqué par main de Régina qui l'attrapa avant d'arriver au point fatidique.

Celle-ci, qui était en train de réfléchir sur les probabilités qu'elle avait de gagner la partie, ou du moins, de voir Emma perdre et enlever sa culotte, releva rapidement le visage dans un sourire carnassier.

**\- Si je te dis que j'ai déjà une double-paire… ?**

**\- Je te répondrai que j'ai hâte de te voir enlever ton soutien-gorge…** Ajouta la blonde alors qu'elle tentait de récupérer la maîtrise de son pied.

 **\- Tu joues avec le feu, Swan,** dit la brune sur un ton qui se voulut légèrement autoritaire.

**\- Et je n'ai jamais eu peur des conséquences.**

La joute n'était pas que verbale. Elles se toisaient, ce qui mit Ruby un peu mal à l'aise.

**\- Bon, il est vraiment l'heure pour moi de partir ! Je commence à être de trop, je crois.**

Aucune des deux ne répondit.

Elles ne parvenaient plus à se lâcher du regard.

 **\- Allo ?** Insista la rousse.

 **\- Hein ?** Emma sortit du regard luxuriant de la brune.

 **\- Ouais…Euh… J'y vais** , confirma Ruby qui se leva d'un coup pour se rhabiller rapidement.

Emma se leva tout aussi rapidement en plaçant son tee-shirt sur sa poitrine dénudée en mettant les deux extrémités sous ses aisselles pour le faire tenir.

Ruby alla récupérer ses affaires dans la chambre d'Henry alors que la brune se colla contre la blonde.

 **\- Tu n'as pas peur des conséquences, tu dis ?** Lui dit-elle doucement en posant sa main droite sur les hanches de la blonde.

Tout était dit.

Et Emma se détestait d'avance car elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de contrôler quoi ce soit une fois Ruby partie.

Celle-ci revint dans le salon et surprit le geste de la brune.

 **\- Eh bien, je vous souhaite une excellente fin de soirée !** Dit-elle en souriant.

**\- Rentre bien Rub'.**

Emma lui emboîta le pas, suivit de Régina puis ouvrit la porte.

Quand la rousse l'eut franchie, la brune se positionna dernière la blonde et se saisit de la porte pour la fermer violemment alors qu'Emma était dos à elle.

Puis la plaqua contre, avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de se retourner.

Elle se colla le plus possible contre elle et attrapa le tee-shirt de la blonde pour l'enlever d'un coup sec.

Emma se retrouva les seins, dont les tétons étaient érigés, contre le PVC de la porte.

 **\- Tu sais ce que j'ai remarqué ?** lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle alla poser sa main sur le ventre de la blonde qui cessa de respirer. La brune n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle avait la tête dans le cou d'Emma et pouvait voir qu'elle respirait fortement. A la limite de la tachycardie. **Non ?** Elle fit descendre sa main très légèrement sur son ventre alors que la gauche allait dégager ses cheveux de son cou pendant qu'elle déposait un baiser dessus. **Quand tu t'es levée en te précipitant pour aller ramasser ton tee-shirt** , elle passa sa main droite sous l'élastique de la culotte de la blonde sans aller plus loin. **Tu avais une certaine… humidité au niveau de ton… entre-jambe** , dit-elle d'une voix suave. **Et ça m'a vraiment, VRAIMENT excitée.**

Emma ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, ni penser.

Elle posa ses mains à plat sur la porte et sentit tout son corps la lâcher. La bière qui parcourait son sang amplifiait forcément ses émotions, certes, mais elle avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir eu autant envie de quelqu'un avant ce moment-là. Envie de se faire toucher. Mais par n'importe qui, par la femme qui se trouvait derrière elle et qui avait repris la descente de sa main droite.

 **\- Tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que j'aille toucher ?** Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait sur son sexe. **Oh mon Dieu…** Ajouta la brune en remarquant l'humidité juste à l'effleurement.

Emma gémit. Emma haleta. Emma oublia tout, même son prénom, même de respirer.

**\- Han.. Rég… Putain…**

**\- Dois-je comprendre que je peux continuer ?**

Sans attendre de réponse, elle entra entre les plis de son sexe pour la caresser de haut en bas et de bas en haut. De son autre main, elle attrapa le téton qui n'attendait que ça.

**\- Oh putain…. Aah…**

La brune se mit à sourire. Elle se rendait compte de l'effet qu'elle faisait à son Shérif et prenait beaucoup de plaisir à la rendre folle.

**\- Tu as passé la soirée à me chercher, Emma.**

La blonde ne répondait pas. Elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration comme elle pouvait. Régina pris le téton entre ses doigts et joua avec. Sa main droite s'attelait à rendre la blonde encore plus folle. Elle arriva sur son clitoris et appuya légèrement dessus.

Emma rata un battement.

Ou peut-être deux.

**\- Tu croyais que j'allais laisser passer ça ?**

**\- Non** , répondit rapidement Emma.

**\- Je vais te baiser, Emma. C'est ça que tu attendais de moi ?**

**\- Oui** , répondit-elle tout aussi rapidement alors que Régina caressait son clitoris sans cesse.

**\- Je vais te rendre folle jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie de te faire jouir.**

**\- Je vais déjà jouir.**

**\- Montre-moi,** ne put que Répondre la brune, enlisée dans les sensations beaucoup trop grandes pour elle.

Elle accéléra le geste, toujours sous la culotte de la blonde. Elle s'affairait à caresser de deux doigts le clitoris qui était déjà à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

De sa main gauche, elle lâcha le téton de la blonde et assembla tous les cheveux blonds dans et tira dessus. Celle-ci se retrouva avec sa tête posée sur l'épaule de la brune.

 **\- Tu vas jouir ?** Demanda-t-elle, maintenant toujours les cheveux sans pour autant lui faire mal. Juste la contrôler.

 **\- Oui…** Dit-elle faiblement.

A ces mots, la brune pris son lobe d'oreille et le mordilla et le lécha alors que sa main gauche continuait de la masturber.

Elle sentit la blonde, collée on ne peut plus près contre elle, se tendre. Elle lâcha son lobe d'oreille et sourit de tout son long.

Et la blonde jouit.

Régina détacha les cheveux blonds et Emma cria tout ce qu'elle put. Régina aurait parié avoir entendu son prénom. Elle ne lâcha la blonde dont les jambes tremblaient, elle la tenait pour l'accompagner dans ce séisme qui la déchirait.

**\- La vache !**

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire une fois l'orgasme passé.

La brune se mit à rire et retira la main de sa culotte.

Elle s'approcha de son oreille et ajouta :

**\- C'est loin d'être terminé. Tu vas comprendre ce que tu m'as fait vivre toute la soirée.**

Elle se recula mais resta derrière elle. Elle saisit les deux extrémités de la culotte de la blonde et la descendit jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Puis s'en alla, faisant claquer ses talons.

Emma se retourna et tenta de reprendre conscience avec la réalité. Elle termina d'enlever sa culotte et rejoint le salon.

Régina était assise sur une chaise, les jambes croisées. Elle regardait la blonde entrer dans la pièce dont le regard, empreint de luxure, ne pouvait se détacher du corps de la Mairesse.

 **\- Un problème ?** Lui demanda-t-elle, sournoisement.

**\- C'est uniquement l'alcool qui nous guide ?**

Régina sembla se battre contre un certain retour à la réalité.

**\- Ce serait grave ?**

**\- Je sais pas.** Elle s'approcha de la table et s'assit à sa place. **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « c'est loin d'être terminé » ? Sachant que m'as dit ne pas vouloir laisser passer « ça »** , lui dit-elle en imitant les guillemets, **je me dis que le prix à payer n'était pas si terrible que ça,** ajouta la blonde dont le jeu commençait à plaire.

 **\- On en redemande ?** Demanda la brune qui se leva. Elle se planta devant la blonde sans pour autant se laisser toucher quand elle tenta de lui attraper la main, esquivant le geste.

**\- Je voudrais te toucher, Régina.**

La brune tourna le poignet et une musique entraînante retentit. Le son relativement fort.

Et elle commença à se déshabiller.

Lascivement.

Les porte-jarretelles.

Puis les bas.

Prenant son temps.

Sans jamais lâcher le regard de la bonde qui semblait bouillir et se battre pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Puis le soutien-gorge, laissant se libérer une poitrine qu'Emma voyait déjà dans sa bouche.

Et enfin, la culotte.

Mais elle garda ses talons.

Une fois déshabillée, elle retourna son poignet pour baisser un peu le son de la musique puis vint se rassoir.

La blonde avait la bouche grande ouverte.

**\- Tu es magnifique.**

La brune se mit à rire, consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur Emma. Elle saisit la main d'Emma et la tira vers elle, la forçant à se relever de son fauteuil puis s'assoir sur ses genoux.

La blonde écarta donc les jambes, qu'elle plaça de part et d'autre de la brune, face à elle.

Avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de se placer correctement, la brune attrapa un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle faisait le tour de son corps avec ses bras pour la serrer.

Emma, surprise, gémit fortement.

La mairesse plaça ses dents autour du téton et titilla légèrement.

**\- Hannn…**

Régina alternait sa langue et ses dents sur le téton de la blonde dont la tête, à la recherche d'air, partit en arrière. De ses mains, la brune caressait tout son dos.

Emma entremêla ses doigts dans la chevelure de la brune. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces et saisit son visage pour le reculer.

A 10 centimètres l'une de l'autre, les regards connectés, les yeux brillants, Emma combla l'espace et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de la brune, entamant un doux baiser.

Régina ne fit pas que se laisser faire, elle fit danser ses lèvres en communion avec celles d'Emma.

Collées l'une à l'autre, un baiser silencieux et pourtant, dans un mutisme auto-protecteur, elles en profitaient.

Quand la langue d'Emma franchit les lèvres de la brune, celle-ci gémit.

Elle s'accrochait à elle. Comme pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir.

Emma en profita pour lâcher le visage de la brune et la toucher. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Régina et les fit descendre pour toucher ses hanches, son dos. Tout ce qui était potentiellement à la portée de ses mains.

La brune semblait ne plus répondre de rien.

Leur langue dansaient.

Leur corps s'exprimaient.

Puis, comme pour ne pas la laisser trop prendre le dessus, la main de Régina descendit sur les cuisses de la blonde, les caressa jusqu'à atteindre son sexe encore plus trempé que quelques minutes plus tôt.

 **\- Hummmm…** Gémit Emma qui trembla d'emblée en sentant Régina arrivée à l'entrée de son sexe.

Quand elle sentit ensuite deux doigts s'insinuer lentement en elle, elle ne put faire autrement que gémir dans la bouche de la brune qui se mit à sourire contre ses lèvres.

 **\- Le prix à payer est bon ?** Demanda Régina avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

 **\- Tais-toi et continue** , répondit Emma quelques secondes après, puis prit appui sur les genoux de la mairesse et bascula sa tête en arrière, cherchant l'air, laissant Régina, les lèves gonflées.

Régina accéléra alors le mouvement alors, glissant facilement en elle.

 **\- J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la soirée** , ajouta-t-elle en la regardant littéralement perdre pied. Emma ne répondit pas, trop occupée à ressentir ce qui s'insinuait en elle. **Le jeu en valait la chandelle, Emma.**

La blonde esquissa un sourire puis commença à bouger son bassin en même temps que les pénétrations de la brune.

 **\- Putain Régina, merde, je vais déjà jouir !** Ne put que dire la blonde qui se sentait exploser.

Contre toute attente, la brune cessa tout mouvement.

La blonde rouvrit les yeux et la regarda, l'air contrit.

**\- Emmène-moi dans ton lit.**

Il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois. Elle se leva de ses genoux puis agrippa sa main, la forçant à se lever.

La blonde monta les escaliers pour atteindre la mezzanine, suivie de la brune qui avait enlevé ses talons avant de monter.

 **\- C'est petit mais…** Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Régina attrapa ses lèvres pour l'embrasser en l'allongeant sur le seul meuble de la pièce : le lit.

Régina se plaça sur Emma, se mettant entre ses jambes, la forçant à les écarter.

Puis, ne prenant pas 4 chemins, elle s'enfonça à nouveau en elle pour continuer son labeur, bien trop excitée pour attendre.

 **\- Ré.. Han… Tu me rends folle !** Dit-elle entre deux halètements.

 **\- Et toi donc…** répondit la brune très faiblement, admirant la jeune femme.

Sans jamais cesser les pénétrations mais les ralentissant, la mairesse se releva pour s'assoir, passant ses jambes sous celles de la blonde.

Et elle en prit plein la vue.

Elle regardait le sexe reluisant d'Emma.

Elle voyait parfaitement ses doigts entrer et sortir, au rythme des bruits liquide.

Et du corps d'Emma qui se cambrait.

Elle admirait, elle s'abreuvait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit les murs d'Emma se resserrer sur ses doigts.

La blonde tentait désespérément de regarder la brune, son corps à sa vue, à sa merci, elle aurait aimé pouvoir la toucher, la caresser. Mais elle était incapable de faire autre chose que d'accueillir ses vas-et-viens.

Régina continuait son labeur de la main droite. Et de la gauche, elle vint poser son pouce sur le clitoris, puis elle commença à faire des ronds, doucement.

Emma bougeait le bassin au rythme de ce que lui faisait subir Régina.

**\- Je … vais…**

Mais elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle était déjà partie dans les méandres de son orgasme.

Régina décèlera mais accompagna la blonde jusqu'au dernier soubresaut. Elle regardait.

Elle aurait aimé dire quelque chose, elle aurait aimé exprimer ses émotions, mais elle en était incapable. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose que de regarder son Shérif perdre pied, se débattre avec les éclairs qui prenaient possession d'elle. Grâce à elle.

 **\- Dis-moi que tu avais déjà fait ça** , demanda doucement Emma en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

**\- ça quoi ?**

**\- Coucher avec une femme.**

**\- Non.**

Emma rouvrit les yeux.

Puis se releva en se stabilisant sur ses coudes.

 **\- Tu déconnes ?** Demanda-t-elle surprise.

 **\- Non, par contre, je pratique régulièrement la masturbation et je sais ce qui me plaît. Et à en voir ton corps, il a apprécié ce que j'aime me faire aussi** , dit-elle, agrémentant son argument d'un clin d'œil.

**\- Régina Mills n'aurait jamais eu une telle discussion avec moi.**

**\- Je ne suis pas prude Emma, je n'étale pas ma vie sexuelle mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai pas.**

Emma sourit puis se releva et se recula dans le fond de son lit, au niveau de la tête. Elle s'allongea.

 **\- Tu viens ?** La brune se mit à 4 pattes pour rejoindre la blonde. **Je peux te faire ce que moi j'aime ?** Demanda-t-elle à son oreille avant de capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes et l'embrasser légèrement.

 **\- Tu as réellement besoin de ma permission ?** Lui dit-elle alors qu'elle s'était allongée à ses côtés.

Puis la blonde passa sa main sur le corps halé après avoir capturé ses lèvres. Elle caressa son ventre, ses seins, prenant soin de faire rouler les tétons sous sa paume. Elle voyait Régina bouger les jambes imperceptiblement, comme pour soulager une tension déjà bien accumulée.

Elle continuait ses caresses, partout où elle avait accès. Sans jamais descendre plus bas que le bas ventre. Sans jamais aller là où Régina souhaitait vraiment qu'elle aille.

**\- Emma… Je te jure que si tu ne vas pas à l'essentiel, je vais le faire moi-même.**

**\- J'avoue que l'idée me tente mais non** , ajouta la blonde en souriant.

Elle se releva puis alla se caler entre les jambes de la mairesse, les forçant à s'ouvrir.

**\- Tu es trempée.**

**\- Oui et j'ai très envie que tu me touches.**

Puis, sans crier gare, Emma colla sa bouche sur le sexe trempé. Et Régina cria.

Pas uniquement surprise par ce geste, mais quand la langue brûlante d'Emma entra en collision avec son sexe, elle sentit son ventre se tordre.

**\- Emm…**

Emma bougeait sa langue. Partout où elle pouvait.

Régina, elle, entremêla ses mains dans les cheveux de la blonde.

**\- Bon sang, Emmaaaa !**

La blonde sourit contre le sexe puis délogea le clitoris avant de le sucer.

Régina ne pouvait plus rien contrôler. Elle bougeait son bassin, surprenant parfois Emma qui avalait la moindre goutte de ce que pouvait lui offrir son amante.

La blonde caressait du plat de sa langue le clitoris, alternant gestes doux puis gestes brusques.

Elle plaça sa main droite sur le ventre de la brune, puis la gauche sur son sein et fit rouler le téton entre ses doigts, sa paume.

La brune gémissait.

Et la blonde sentait son entre-jambe couler deux fois plus à ce son.

**\- Con… tinue… S'il te plaît…**

Emma n'avait aucunement l'intention d'arrêter. Ce qu'elle vivait était d'une beauté déconcertante. Ce qu'elle était en train de faire à sa mairesse semblait logique et à la fois étrange. Et pourtant, elle n'aurait aimé être nulle part ailleurs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Régina jouit dans sa bouche.

**\- Em…. Emmmm !**

Emma sentait le liquide couler le long de son menton. Elle sentait les ongles de la brune se planter dans son cuir chevelu. Elle sentait aussi l'orgasme prendre possession des mouvements du corps de la brune.

Rien n'était semblable à ce spectacle.

Rien, pas même l'entièreté du sexe vécu auparavant.

Rien.

Rien du tout.

Régina se calma. Sa respiration aussi. Elle relâcha toutes les tensions accumulées et ferma les yeux, statique, sur le lit.

**\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

**\- Oui,** dit la brune doucement. **Et toi, tu as déjà fait ça ?**

**\- Oui.**

La brune ouvrit les yeux.

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas prude non plus, Régina,** lui dit-elle en souriant.

**\- Tu me raconteras ça plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai très envie te sentir en moi.**

Et Emma, obéissant à toute l'envie, obtempéra.

Quand Régina ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle se sentait installée confortablement sur un corps chaud.

Elle tenta de bouger ses jambes mais les sentit douloureuses.

Elles avaient passé le reste de la nuit à faire l'amour, guidées par l'alcool, certainement. Oui, certainement.

Emma se réveilla à son tour en sentant la brune bouger.

 **\- Hey…** réussit-elle à dire.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait Emma ?**

**\- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?**

Régina s'assit sur le lit en cachant sa poitrine avec le drap puis la regarda avec réprobation.

**\- Ecoute, on avait bu, ok ? Si c'est ce que tu préfères te dire, j'irai dans ton sens. Mais ne me demande pas de regretter ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Régina sembla réfléchir.

Emma appréhender un réveil bien trop compliqué.

Ce n'était pas du tout à ce type de réveil auquel elle s'était attendue.

**\- Non… non bien sûr. J'étais ivre mais je savais ce que je faisais.**

**\- Alors quel est le problème ?**

Régina se mit à rire nerveusement.

**\- Je pourrais t'en faire toute une liste.**

**\- Et je suis certaine que j'arriverais à éliminer tes arguments un par un.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire comprendre, Emma ? Que ça, toi et … moi ? Que c'est… Enfin que … tu vois ? que…**

**\- Qu'on puisse être ensemble ?** La brune se tut d'emblée à ces mots. C'était peut-être un peu violent pour elle. Elle se releva à son tour puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune. **Je pense qu'on doit en discuter. Qu'on va se lever tranquillement et je vais démonter ta liste gentiment et ensuite on prendra une décision. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certaine. C'est que même si jamais je ne m'étais posé la question, te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser, te… faire l'amour m'est si… logique.** Régina l'écoutait. **J'étais ivre aussi, oui, mais… je sais pas, j'étais poussée par autre chose que l'alcool. C'était comme si… comme si j'étais à la maison.**

 **\- Je vois….** Répondit la brune en souriant.

 **\- Bon, un café ?** Demanda la blonde, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

**\- Oui, s'il te plaît.**

Et quand Emma se donna l'impulsion de se lever, elle entendit en bas le bruit du verrou qui s'ouvrait.

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux, surprises et légèrement paniquées.

Elles étaient nues dans le lit d'Emma et celle-ci savait pertinemment qui ouvrait la porte. Elle n'avait donné sa clé qu'à une seule personne.

Puis on entendit la porte claquer.

**\- Ma' ?**

**\- Henry** , soufflèrent les deux femmes en se regardant.

**\- Oui, euh oui, fils, j'arrive euh…**

**\- Pourquoi la voiture de maman est en bas ? Pourquoi … euh … Ma' ? C'est quoi tous…ces… vêtements…** les mots de sa question moururent en même temps qu'il avançait dans la maison.

 **\- Eh oh ta mère t'a jamais appris l'intimité ?** Demanda la blonde alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux en train de se couvrir avec tout ce qu'elles pouvaient, ce qui n'empêcha pas Régina de la regarder avec réprobation pour sa petite pique la concernant.

 **\- Il s'est passé quoi ici ?** Demanda le jeune homme qui semblait perdu.

**\- Ecoute Henry… J'arrive ok ? Reste en bas et fais-toi un chocolat, je descends tout de suite.**

Dans la précipitation et l'effroi, elles n'entendirent pas le jeune homme monter les escaliers.

Dans leur envie de fuir cette situation, elles n'entendirent pas qu'il était même arrivé à l'étage.

**\- Oh putain.**

Et c''est tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire.


End file.
